1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the setting up of displays in general and in particular to the setting up of perforated board displays of packaged items at retail locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the prior practice in the art to paint, print or otherwise affix the pattern for the pegboard display directly on the perforated board itself. It is a disadvantage of this prior art practice that the pattern thus formed is unalterable thereby not allowing for changes in display arrangements to allow for changed market conditions or new products. It is another disadvantage of these prior art patterns that the unsightly display is exposed when the packages on any one hook are all purchased. The present invention is intended to overcome these disadvantages.